


Клуб морской мили

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boat Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: AU, в котором на корабле на пути к очередному квесту Квентин оказался не один.





	Клуб морской мили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nautical Mile Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692353) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 

— Элиот, брось, кто-нибудь увидит, — заявил Квентин, но даже не подумал вырываться из хватки. Элиот прижал его лицом к мачте Мунджака и с удовольствием шарил теперь под рубашкой его неизвестно где найденной матросской формы.

(Элиот честно думал, что успел узнать обо всём, что Квентина волнует или заводит, но его увлечение разнообразной филлорийской формой определённо открывало новые интересные грани).

Это должно было быть смешно. Увидев, как на палубе Кью размахивает мечом, словно полный придурок, Элиот засмеялся было — но только на мгновение. Потом Кью обернулся, увидел его — и улыбнулся, стоя на ветру, так широко и счастливо, что у Элиота совершенно пропало желание смеяться. А вместо него пришло совершенно другое.

Что-то, чего стоило бы бояться. Между ними с Квентином всё было шатко с тех пор, как они вернулись — отказались — от другого таймлайна. Шатко и сложно.

Вот только эмоции, который Элиот сейчас испытывал, были далеки от сложности.

— Мы короли, что они нам сделают? — хмыкнул Элиот. Ему приходилось напрягать голос, чтобы перекричать ветер. — Пусть смотрят, а недовольные пойдут на планку!

Кью задохнулся — от возмущения или предвкушения? Элиот записал и это в темы для обсуждения после. Квентин откинулся спиной на его грудь. Он стоял на низкой ступеньке (Элиот давно собирался спросить его о том, как правильно называются те или иные части Мунджака, наверняка они все до одной были описаны в какой-нибудь главе "Филлори и далее"). И каждое второе движение корабля толкало задницу Квентина навстречу паху Элиота, сильнее или слабее в зависимости от волн. Кью держался обеими руками за канат, и меч на его бедре колотил Элиота по ноге, а его волосы летели Элиоту в лицо — и ещё на них периодически плескало горькой океанской водой. 

Вся эта ситуация должна была ужасно его бесить. Но Элиот ни за что бы не сдвинулся сейчас с места. 

Вместо этого он скользнул ладонью по груди Кью и мягко взял его за горло, ощутив, как дёрнулся кадык. 

И тут же его накрыло воспоминанием, жаркой вспышкой из другой жизни: Кью, откинувший голову на подушку, его шея, покрытая сладкими тёмными засосами; его собственное сбитое дыхание; жар, удовольствие — горячее, острое, алое. 

Пальцы Элиота сами сжались у Квентина на горле, а бёдра толкнулись вперёд. Кью, кажется, застонал — Элиот ощутил вибрацию под своей рукой. 

Не желая отпускать его шею, Элиот зарылся носом Квентину в волосы. Откуда-то он точно знал, что Кью растает в его руках, если приласкать его кожу прямо под ушком — пусть на самом деле он никогда ещё этого не делал. 

Они ничего ещё толком не делали — из-за свадьбы Марго у них не было времени, его хватило только на несколько жадных поцелуев, перехваченных в скрытом от фей коридоре. Элиот надеялся, что этот корабельный квест подарит им немного уединения. Даст шанс понять, что происходит между ними. Исследовать эту жажду... и другие, пугающие стороны этого влечения, заставляющие его сердце биться чаще при одном взгляде на Кью. 

И они ещё успеют во всём разобраться. А сейчас Кью подавался ему навстречу, и Элиот погладил его по груди, по животу и ниже, прослеживая мягкую ткань. Квентин успел полностью возбудиться, и ощущать его член было одновременно знакомо и ново, словно самое странное порно-дежавю в жизни Элиота. 

Кью дёрнулся под его рукой, слишком отчаянно для человека, которому пока что досталось едва ли тридцать секунд настоящей близости. Они даже не могли целоваться, мешал ветер и волосы Кью — но, может, у Квентина были собственные вспышки-воспоминания. Элиот мимоходом представил, что он в них видит, и напомнил себе позже сравнить и попробовать составить полную картинку. 

А пока что он сжал член Кью в ладони, мягко и властно, обвёл пальцем прикрытую тканью головку. Штаны Кью в этом месте были влажными — может, от океанских брызг, а может, от него самого.

И для Элиота вдруг не осталось ничего более важного, чем необходимость выяснить, правда ли Квентин уже так возбуждён. Не церемонясь, он сунул руку Кью за пояс, в трусы, и да, действительно. Головка его члена была влажной и скользкой, мазнула смазкой по его ладони, когда Элиот сунул руку глубже. Кью прогнулся ему навстречу так, словно у него подогнулись колени. 

— Блядь, — пробормотал Элиот ему в волосы, поддерживая их обоих, — может, нам и правда лучше переместиться в каюту.

Кью только прижался к нему, не то не услышав, не то перестав соображать, и Элиот погладил его, вверх и вниз по стволу от корня до головки, только один раз — но Кью застонал и вжался в него задницей. Недоумевая, когда он и сам успел полностью возбудиться, Элиот погладил Кью снова, ещё и ещё. 

Кью прижался затылком к его плечу, подаваясь навстречу всем телом, гораздо смелее, чем Элиот от него ожидал — но затем его настигла новая вспышка. 

— Да, Эл, пожалуйста, вот здесь, — оседлав его член, просил Кью,, уверенный, знакомый и сладкий, и Элиот знал, что кончит на месте, если прямо сейчас не отведёт взгляда. 

И сейчас, в настоящем, Элиот толкнулся вперёд, вжимаясь в его задницу, и принялся дрочить ему так хорошо, как только умел и как мог сейчас, под неловким углом у чёртовой мачты, зажмурившись и чувствуя грубость рубашки Квентина под щекой, напряжённые мускулы на его руках, теплоту солнца, силу ветра и волны под кормой. А затем ничего не осталось, кроме мучительной твёрдости собственного члена, напряжения в бёдрах Квентина. И влажный горячий жар, выплеснувшийся ему в ладонь, и горячее счастье внутри — его хватило бы на целую долгую жизнь.

Квентин слабо пошевелился, и Элиот осознал, что до сих пор вжимает его в канаты. Он не был готов встретиться с ним взглядом, так что пришлось отступить назад, крепко вцепившись в рубашку Квентина испачканной рукой. 

Собравшись, он выпустил Кью и повернулся к каютам. 

— Пошли, переоденем тебя.

Элиот понятия не имел, как на корабле со стиркой. И не знал, есть ли у Квентина в запасе ещё одна форма. Эту они даже не успели с него снять.

Квентин остановил его, потянул за рукав — и поцеловал, обняв за плечи, прижался к губам долгим и твёрдым поцелуем.

— Спасибо, что поехал со мной, — выдохнул он, оторвавшись. — У тебя наверняка ещё куча дел. Более важных, но... Я очень рад, что ты здесь.

Он смотрел на Элиота снизу вверх, и Элиот никогда не видел у него такого взгляда — и одновременно знал до последней морщинки у глаз и любил на протяжении многих и многих лет.

— Я... — Элиот собирался пошутить, что просто не мог упустить возможность подкопить морские мили. Собирался разрядить момент, вернуться к тому, в чём был уверен.

Но не стал. В последнее время он частенько обрывал свои старые порывы и отказывался возвращаться к старым привычкам. Пока что эта стратегия очень хорошо работала.

Так что Элиот кивнул, улыбнулся и за руку повёл Кью в их каюту.


End file.
